Harry Potter y las incoherencias que pensó una fan
by samurai con ajo
Summary: Draco Poseído, Alby enamorado y mucho +...¡¡CAPÍTULO 9!! Harry sigue inconciente ¿hasta que punto afectará esto a su cerebro? ¿Encontraran la poción?... No me responsabilizo por traumas. *A Ron no lo tratan muy bien* Dejen R/R o no habrá un cap.
1. La visita

Advertencia: Fanáticos de Ron, no tengo nada en contra pero les advierto que ésta historia no es muy buena con él.  
  
Capítulo 1: La llegada  
  
Harry despertó con el ruido de Hedwig golpeando la ventana, Harry se apresuró a abrir la ventana y desató la carta de la pata del ave, desenvolvió el pergamino y distinguió la letra de su mejor amigo.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Me ancantará pasar el mes contigo, mis padres me autorizaron, nos vemos mañana a las 11:00 ¿Estás seguro que los muggles no tienen problemas?.  
  
Cualquier cosa mandame una lechuza.  
  
Tu mejor amigo  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Harry recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer cuando se hizo amigo de Draco. Todo comenzó cuando el padre de Draco murió y él no tenía ganas de molestar. Harry tuvo que hacerle una entrevista para "Hogwarts News", -que nació por la idea de Hermione de tener un periódico escolar- Draco estaba deprimido, Harry se apiadó de él y empezó a conocerlo de verdad. La madre de Draco Narcisa, confesó que era prima de Lily y Petunia, cuando Ron se enteró, se enojó con Harry por según él tener "sangre Mortífaga" y se acabó la amistad. Por otro lado Hermione se hizo amiga de Draco y dejó a Ron. Draco nunca había estado con muggles, pero éste julio lo pasaría con su tía y su mejor amigo.  
  
Al día siguiente Dracó llegó traído por su madre, mientras Draco se instaló en la habitación de Harry, Narcisa conversó un buen tiempo con su prima. Cuando terminó de desempacar Harry le ofreció jugar el nuevo juego de Nintendo Game Cube de Dudley, Draco aceptó, Harry apareció en la pieza de Dudley y éste salió corriendo. Los chicos empezaron a jugar Super Smash Brothers Milis, Draco era bastante malo y Draco no entendía mucho lo que le había dicho Harry: "Si tiras a Mario al vació vuela y aparece de nuevo, el que lo haga más veces gana" De todos modos los Muggles eran extraños. 


	2. El baño, el autobus y...

1 Capítulo 2: El baño, el accidente y...  
  
Al día siguiente Draco se duchó, cuando se iba a peinar no encontró gel ¿Qué clase de cavernícola sin estilo no tenía gel para el cabello? Siguió buscando y encontró un tubo que decía "Protección total, frescura durante más tiempo. Draco se echó todo el tubo en la cabeza y se peinó, ese gel era excelente y olía a menta, cuando Draco se miró al espejo gritó, Harry asustado entró al baño  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
- ¡Hay algo creciendo en mi cabello!  
  
- ¿Dónde?  
  
- Ahí, algo verde, blanco y rojo  
  
- ¡¿Qué?!  
  
- Arriba de mi oreja –dijo Draco aterrado  
  
- Está pegote... ¡Huele a menta!  
  
- Aah... pensé que era algo más importante  
  
- ¿Qué es, Draco?  
  
- Gel  
  
- Los Dursley no tienen gel  
  
- Ups... Me voy a lavar el cabello  
  
Cuando Draco termino bajaron a desayunar, tío Vernon entró al baño, Draco y Harry terminaron sus tostadas y se oyó un grito  
  
- ¡¡¿Quién ocupó toda mi pasta dental (dentífrico)?!!  
  
Harry estalló en carcajadas y le explicó a Draco que su súper "gel" era pasta dental, Draco se sonrojó y se pasó una mano por el cabello.  
  
Después de almuerzo fueron al Mall con los Dursley, Draco y Harry la pasaron fenomenal, Harry le mostró las cosas muggles que vendían, a Draco le encantó la TV o como él le decía "la cajita con personas". Draco curiosamente andaba con dinero muggle y compró gel "Jhonny Bravo" para conquistar mamacitas. Todo fue bien hasta que...  
  
- Harry...  
  
- ¿Si?  
  
- ¿Dónde está el baño?  
  
- Por aquí sígueme  
  
Llegaron al baño de varones y Draco entró al más espacioso de todos -que curiosamente tenía un símbolo que decía lisiados-.  
  
Media hora más tarde, Harry entra al baño y había una fila de unos 8 abuelitos en silla de rueda.  
  
- Draco, los Dursley se van  
  
- Me falta poco  
  
Una hora después, Harry Entra al baño y los abuelitos se habían dormido.  
  
- Draco...  
  
- Poquito, poquito  
  
- Se fueron  
  
Una hora y media después, Harry entra al baño y un río medio amarillento fluía por debajo de las sillas de rueda.  
  
- Draco –dijo un Harry ya cansado- ¿Terminaste?  
  
- si, pero tengo un problema  
  
- ¿Cuál?  
  
- No logro entender cómo se tira la cadena  
  
- ¿por eso estuviste 3 horas?  
  
- ¡Es que los muggles son muy complicados y no tienen cadena!  
  
- Draco, párate y bájate los pantalones  
  
- Ok  
  
Se escuchó el ruido de cuando uno hala la cadena  
  
- ¡¿Qué pasó?!  
  
- No te asustes, Draco, es automática  
  
O.o  
  
- Ahora ¡¡Vámonos!!  
  
Draco sale y ve la fila de abuelitos  
  
- ¿Qué significa esto?  
  
- Te estaban esperando  
  
- Ups... si despiertan me matan  
  
Harry agarra la silla del primer abuelito y la empuja al baño  
  
- Listo, ya no te culparan  
  
- ¿Harry?  
  
- ¿Qué, Draco?  
  
- se le cayó la cabeza al inodoro  
  
- ¿Respira?  
  
- Sí  
  
- Ok  
  
Harry cierra la puerta, Draco lo quedó mirando, Harry río con risa de científico loco y salieron del mall.  
  
- ¿Cómo iremos a Privet Drive?  
  
- En autobús  
  
- ¿Cómo el noctámbulo?  
  
- Sí, pero versión muggle  
  
Draco silbó y nada apareció  
  
- No se llama, Draco, se espera en la parada de autobús ¿No te dije que era versión muggle?  
  
- ¿Cuál es la diferencia?  
  
- Los autobuses muggles tienen cartelitos que dicen a dónde van  
  
- Que complicados  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Draco!!!!  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- ¡¡Ese nos sirve!!  
  
Se suben  
  
- Son 2 libras  
  
- ¿Acepta sickles?  
  
- Draco, no que tenías dinero muggle  
  
- se me acabó  
  
- ¿No tienen dinero, chicos?  
  
- No –dijeron Draco y Harry al unísono  
  
- ¡¡¡Fuera!!!  
  
Se bajaron  
  
- ¿Qué hacemos ahora Harry?  
  
- Nos colgamos  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Sígueme  
  
Harry saltó a la parte trasera del autobús y se agarró un fierro, Draco hizo lo mismo  
  
- ¿Qué va a pasar si nos descubren?  
  
- No quiero saberlo  
  
- ¡¡Cuidado, Harry!!  
  
- ¡¿Qué?!  
  
- ¡Noooo!  
  
Un ford anglia chocó al autobús por detrás...  
  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	3. Urgencia

Capítulo 3: Urgencia  
  
  
  
En el hospital  
  
- Sr. Black, le tenemos malas noticias... –dijo un doctor de redondos anteojos de poto de botella  
  
- ¿Está vivo?... ¡¡Dígame que está vivo!!  
  
- La verdad es que una máquina está respirando por él, me temo que al Sr. Potter se le rompió una costilla y le atravesó el corazón  
  
- ¡¿Tiene posibilidades de vida?!  
  
- La ciencia moderna muggle tiene un 15% de probabilidad de que viva, por otro lado él aún está vivo por el poder de su cicatriz, la única cura mágica conocida está fuera de nuestro alcance  
  
- ¿Quiere decir que la única posibilidad es recurrir a... ?  
  
- Exacto, como todos sabemos, sería imposible que el que-no-debe-ser- nombrado salve una vida y menos la del Sr. Potter  
  
- ¿Dumbledore ha sido informado?  
  
- sí, lo espera en la habitación del Sr. Potter, la n° 13  
  
- Con su permiso Dr. Casimiro Casiveo, le agradezco mucho  
  
- No hay de que  
  
En la habitación n° 13  
  
- Buenas Sirius  
  
- Ni tan buenas Albus... ¿Sigue inconsciente?  
  
- Me temo que sí  
  
- No sé que hacer, Albus  
  
- Fue un accidente  
  
- Fue mi culpa, no debí dejarlo con los muggles  
  
- Calma Sirius  
  
- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! Tiene un 15% de posibilidad de vida, sé que Harry es un chico fuerte, pero...  
  
- Sirius, hay otra alternativa  
  
- Claro, que Voldemort coopere  
  
- Eso puede pasar  
  
- Sí, mandándole una tarjeta de invitación con una foto de Minerva en bikini  
  
- O lanzándole un hechizo de amor  
  
- ¡¡ Buaj!!... eso traumaría a Harry y es, es... ¡Asqueroso!  
  
- La única forma de que Harry se cure es que Voldemort le transmita poderes a través de un beso  
  
- Y que yo sepa no es Gay  
  
- Pero Ginnylicious dice que usa un tutú rosa  
  
- Y que baila limbo  
  
- Si hacemos el hechizo  
  
- ¡Será Gay!  
  
- Y no seré el único  
  
- Albus...  
  
;)  
  
- ¿Qué usaremos para hechizar a Voldemort?  
  
- Bueno, no podemos usar un filtro amoroso con Voldy, la última vez que lo intenté no funcionó  
  
- ¿Voldy?  
  
- Así le llamamos en el "club de fans de Voldemort"  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué lado estás, Albus?  
  
- Del de ustedes  
  
- Entonces, Albus, ¿Por qué estás en su club de fans?  
  
- Es que daban una polera rosa de Barney y una calendario de Gilderoy Lockhart  
  
O.O  
  
- Por otro lado, ¿Qué pasó con el otro chico?  
  
- ¿Draco?... fue intervenido de emergencia a altas horas de la noche  
  
- Pero si era emergencia ¿por qué tan tarde?  
  
- Porque el doctor era un vampiro y llegó tarde  
  
- ¡¿Es que acaso los vampiros de hoy no tienen conciencia?!  
  
- Estaba atendiendo una hemorragia  
  
¬.¬  
  
-De cualquier modo, Albus, ¿Qué paso?  
  
- Tuvieron que amputar  
  
- ¿Tan terrible?  
  
- Sí, pero como en ese pie tenía 6 dedos, ahora es normal  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Bueno, se le incrustó un vidrio roto en el segundo dedo meñique, creo que fue mejor  
  
así... –Dumbledore empezó a llorar  
  
- Calma, Albus, es solo un dedo  
  
- ¡¡No es solo un dedo!! ¡¡¡Es Adelaido Filomeno IV!!!  
  
- ¿Le pusiste nombre a un dedo?  
  
- El tatarabuelo de Draco le puso Adelaido Filomeno a su segundo dedo meñique porque era especial  
  
- ¡¡Todos están locos!!  
  
- Aparte de la amputación se dislocó el hombro, Poppy ya lo arregló y tendrá 3 días de reposo  
  
- Volviendo a Harry... Podríamos hacer una poción, la locuprim estaría bien  
  
- Snapy Pooh no tiene colmillo de basidisco, ya sabes los basiliscos que bailan disco  
  
- ¡¿Snapy Pooh?!  
  
- De cariño, Blacky –Dumbledore sonrió y le guiñó un ojo  
  
- ¡¡Me asustas, Albus!!  
  
- Y que no me viste en el capítulo de San Valentín, cuando salí como Dinky Winky  
  
- ¿El moradito?  
  
- En ese capítulo era rosa por mi actuación estelar  
  
Sirius se desmaya, cae en los brazos de Dumbledore y éste sonríe 


	4. La Resurrección

Capítulo 4: La resurrección  
  
Albus, Narcisa y Draco van a un restorán muggle en Londres  
  
-Calma Draqui, es sólo un dedo  
  
-¡Tu no me entiendes, madre!¡No es sólo un dedo es Adelaido Filomeno IV!  
  
-Dime Draco, ¿qué prefieres que Adelaido haya pasado a mejor vida o verlo sufrir?  
  
-¡¡Era mi mejor amigo!!  
  
-¿No que era Harry, cariño?  
  
-¡No es lo mismo!... Adelaido me daba consejos desde que nací  
  
-Pero Adelaido se ha ido y siempre te cuidará  
  
-¿Desean algo para beber? –dijo el mozo  
  
-¿Qué tiene de limón?... extraño el sorbete de limón –dijo con aire soñador  
  
-Pisco Sour, Whisky sour, caipirinha, lemon stone y tequila margarita  
  
-Un Quetila Marmarita  
  
-¿Un tequila margarita, señor?  
  
-Eso mismo?  
  
-¿La dama?  
  
-Una vaina suave  
  
-¿Y el joven?  
  
-Soda de naranja, Amo la soda de naranja...  
  
-¿Orange o Fanta?  
  
-Soooooda de naranja  
  
-Orange y Fanta son sodas de naranja  
  
-Aah... entonces, quiero una Coca-Cola  
  
¬.¬ -Como ud. Guste... ¿Desean ordenar ahora?  
  
-Yo no trabajo aquí y no es mi deber ordenar el restorán –dijo Dumbledore indignado- no abuse de los clientes  
  
_._ -¿Disculpe?  
  
- No se preocupe –dijo Narcisa saliendo de apuro- ordenamos después  
  
- Como madame desee- dijo el mozo y se retiró  
  
-Es injusto –dijo Dumbledore haciendo un pucherito  
  
-Draqui, sé que es difícil –dijo ignorando a Dumbledore- pero ¡¡¡¿Podrías olvidarte de ese estúpido Dedo?!!!  
  
-¡No es estúopido! -dijo con voz de niño mimado =P  
  
Draco empezó a jugar con el cuchillo, Narcisa lo vió y le cambió los cubiertos por unos pláticos  
  
-¡¡No soy un niño!!  
  
-Lo hago por tu bien  
  
-De todos modos...  
  
Draco se saca el zapato y el calcetín del pie izquierdo e intenta cortarse el dedo meñique en dos.  
  
-¡Revive Adelaido!  
  
-Draco ¡¡Noooo!!  
  
Todos lo quedan mirando, Draco sonríe con una cara de psicópata nunca antes vista y sigue intentando hasta que el cuchillo se rompe.  
  
-¡Draqui! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?  
  
-¡ADELAIDO! –Draco empieza a llorar  
  
- Pudiste haberte hecho Daño, Draco  
  
-¡¡¡Cállate viejo loco!!!  
  
-Calma Draco  
  
Draco agarra el tenedor e intenta cortarse el dedo, el tenedor se rompe y le queda un diente incrustado  
  
-ja, ja, ja –risa psicópata- ¡¡ADELAIDO HA VUELTO!!  
  
-Narcisa ¿ta´ mello loco o ilea mia?  
  
-Será mejor que lo lleve al psicomago... (NA: psicólogo mago no psicópata mago)  
  
-¡¡No estoy LOCO!! ¡¡Buaa!! –risita de científico loco- ja, ja, ja  
  
-Mejor lo llevamos ahora, Narcisa  
  
Se levanta, toman a Draco, Abus saca una camisa de fuerza de la nada y se lo llevan, el mozo se da cuenta  
  
-¡Hey, viejo LOCO, Aquí nadie hace perro muerto! (NA: En Chile hacer perro muerto es irse sin pagar)  
  
-¡¡Yo no maté a nadie!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Reviews:  
  
Ginny Wood-Finnigan-Malfoy: Gracias, perdón por no contestar antes.  
  
Limer: Que obediente soy no? Tengo hasta el sexto, pero prefiero ir de a poco  
  
Minaro, Hermione 12 y Rowen: No es nada personal, es para hacerlo incoherente  
  
Patty Potter: Misión cumplida  
  
Leia-Pandora: cómo supidte que era de Chile?  
  
Pan Ryddle: yo advertí que eran las inchorencias que escribió una fan …  
  
Etcétera: Asunto arreglado  
  
Jajaja: Soy mujer, gracias de todos modos  
  
Polgara: Que pena no? Bueno aquí resucita ja, ja, ja  
  
May Potter: Aunque no llame la atención me alegra que lo hayas leído, a mí me encantan tus fics-- 


	5. La Pelea

Un poco corto pero incoherente... cumple su meta  
  
Capítulo 5: La pelea  
  
En una oscuro cueva de Hogsmeade  
  
-Remus, ¿Cómo lo haremos? –dijo Sirius en un susurro  
  
=}  
  
-¡¡Eso no!!... el hechizo para Voldemort  
  
-Bueno, hace tiempo Alby intentó hacer una poción  
  
-Si, al parecer no funcionó y la única solución es el hechizo Esternococo Lurican Malitusinao  
  
-Remus estar confundido O.0  
  
-¿No conoces el esternococo Lurican Malitusinao?  
  
-No  
  
-Estoy seguro de que lo vimos en Hogwarts  
  
-Ayúdame a recordar  
  
-Ok... creo que esto te puede ayudar, repite después de mí... Un mer mocos no puedo vivir  
  
-Un mer mocos no puedo vivir  
  
-Dos mer mocos no puedo vivir  
  
-Dos mer mocos no puedo vivir  
  
-Ok, sigue hasta el 7  
  
-Tres mer mocos no puedo vivir  
  
Cuatro mer mocos no puedo vivir  
  
Cinco mer mocos no puedo vivir  
  
-¡¡Ja, ja, ja!! ¡Sin comer mocos no puedes vivir!  
  
¬.¬ -No es gracioso  
  
-ja, ja, ja ... me voy a romper una costilla  
  
Remus saca un machete gigante y le pega a Sirius en la cabeza  
  
-¡Hey eso dolió!  
  
Remus le pega de nuevo en la cabeza  
  
-¡Oye!  
  
-¡Ja, ja, ja!  
  
¬.¬* -¿Qué tiene de gracioso –preguntó Sirius con enfado  
  
-ja, ja, ja, ¡Canuto parece un oso!  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¡Con sus dos chichones! Ja, ja, ja  
  
Sirius aparece un machete gigante igual al de Remus y le pega dos veces  
  
-¡¡Oye!!  
  
-¡Remus parece un hombre lobo-oso! Ja, ja, ja  
  
-¿Podrían callarse? Algunos tratamos de escondernos de EE.UU.  
  
-Perdón Osama –dijeron al unísono  
  
¬.¬* -Más les vale que no me pillen por su culpa  
  
-Ok –dijeron mirando al piso  
  
-¡Remus parece hombre lobo-oso!¡Remus parece hombre lobo-oso! =P  
  
¬.¬U eres poco original  
  
Sirius le pega en la cabeza a Remus, Remus a Sirius, Sirius, Remus, Sirius, Remus... Siguen un buen rato así  
  
-Me duele la cabeza  
  
-Tómate una aspirina –dijo Sirius sarcásticamente  
  
-¡Fue porque me pegaste, IDIOTA!  
  
Sirius le pega de nuevo  
  
-Ok, Paz, Canuto  
  
-Yo siempre gano ¡soy el mejor!  
  
¬.¬ -James te ganaba  
  
-Pero se murió  
  
-No hables así como si nada  
  
=P -¡¡Feo!! –dijo Sirius como un niño pequeño  
  
-Madura, Canuto  
  
=P  
  
-Sirius, estás loco  
  
-No importa porque soy guapo  
  
-¿Qué tiene que ver?  
  
-Soy el más guapo ja, ja, ja  
  
o.0  
  
-Yo soy el hombre... ¡¡Yo soy el hombre!!  
  
¬.¬U -Tu res el hombre que fue a Azkaban  
  
-Me tienes envidia  
  
-Como digas  
  
1 I know I'm cute  
  
I know I'm sexy  
  
I have the look  
  
That all women want  
  
I am a sexy boy!…  
  
(Yo sé que soy guapo  
  
yo sé que soy sensual  
  
yo tengo la apariencia  
  
que toda mujer quiere  
  
¡Yo soy un chico sensual!...)  
  
-Sirius... no tienes remedio  
  
-Cállate LICANTOPO  
  
-¡No soy un topo!  
  
-Pero sí un loser –dijo haciendo con la mano una L  
  
-Te pareces a Lockhart  
  
-Yo no escribo cosas que no he hecho  
  
-Pero si dices cosas que no eres  
  
¬.¬*  
  
-Te las verás conmigo, Lupin  
  
-¿Te interesa más pelear que salvar a tu ahijado?... Bien, Sirius ¡es tu problema!  
  
Remus se giró y se fue, Sirius no sabía en que pensar  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ 


	6. En el bar

Disculpen la demora, estaba ocupada, ahora el proceso será más lento, tengo hartas tareas y pruebas... ^,^ espero que entiendan, si quieren incoherencias de calidad, esperen un poco.  
  
  
  
Capítulo 6: En el bar  
  
  
  
Sirius se sentía muy mal después de haber discutido con Remus, lo peor era que habían peleado por su culpa, si tan solo no fuera tan egocéntrico, nada de eso hubiese pasado. De pronto Sirius se encontró frente a un bar, al parecer muggle, un gran cartel con letras del viejo oeste decía "Bar del Vago". Sirius recordó que los muggles tomaban cuando tenían pena, quizás ayudaba, se dirigió a la barra, pidió un Shop y reconoció a un barbudo vestido con ropa disco.  
  
-Hola Albus  
  
-Hola Sirius  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Vengo a beber  
  
-¿Pena, Albus?  
  
-¿No puedo tener motivos para estar triste?  
  
-No respondiste a mi pregunta –dijo tomando un poco de su shop  
  
-Es una larga historia... primero dime ¿Por qué estás aquí?  
  
-Peleé con Remus –tomo el resto de su cerveza al seco- fue mi culpa, no sé que hacer  
  
-Comprendo  
  
-¿Cuál es tu larga historia, Albus?  
  
-Es que S-Sna-Snapy... Sn-snap-Snapy P-Pooh... –Dumbledore comenzó a llorar  
  
-¿Qué ocurre con Snape?  
  
-¡¡¡S-Snapy P-Pooh nunca será mío!!!  
  
-¿Te gusta Snape?  
  
-Todo comenzó cuando llevaba sus calzoncillos del Señor de los Anillos  
  
-Albus... ¿Por qué él?  
  
-Es que me encanta como trata de ocultar sus sentimientos, su grasoso pelo me enloquece, su narizota me conquista, su mirada de odio me provoca y su marca tenebrosa lo hace peligroso.  
  
O.o –¡¡¡Sirius estar asustado!!!  
  
-Y celoso =}  
  
-¡¡¡QUÉ!!!  
  
-Estás celoso  
  
-¡Yo no soy gay!  
  
-Todos dicen lo mismo...  
  
-¡Estás LOCO!  
  
-Por Snapy =}  
  
O.o –Eh... sírvete lo que quieras, yo invito  
  
-8 tequilas Marmaritas  
  
-No te vallan a afectar, Albus  
  
T.T –Extraño el sorbete de limón y el tequila marmarita es lo más parecido que tengo  
  
¬.¬ -Como digas, yo quiero un Shop  
  
Traen los tequilas margaritas y el shop, Albus abre los ojos, mira los tequilas con cara de psicópata, se los toma al seco, se le desorbitan los ojos y queda tirado en el suelo.  
  
-Albus... ¿Estás bien?  
  
-Tuqui-tuqui  
  
-¿Albus?  
  
-You are so beautiful... to me!!  
  
X.X  
  
-Boom boom  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Boom Boom Chiki Boom =}  
  
-¡¡Suelta mi TRASERO!! 


	7. La señal

^.^ Disculpen la demora, he tenido mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo, espero que les guste, lo encuentro un poco forzado...  
  
Capítulo 7: La señal  
  
Hermione estaba sentada al lado de su amigo, el que yacía inconsciente sin muchas posibilidades de vida, Harry moría, si no hacían algo rápido, pasaría a mejor vida. Hermione lo miraba, tratando de imaginar qué soñaba su amigo.  
  
-Si tan sólo me dieras una señal -dijo ella en un suspiro.  
  
Harry comenzó a tararear algo, algo desconocido para los cuerdos oídos de Hermione, era una señal, no tranquilizadora, pero una señal al fin y al cabo... Después de un rato, Hermione reconoció la traumante melodía, Harry estaba tarareando el súper megamix de Barney con los Telettubies, Hermione se preocupó más de lo que estaba, su amigo agonizaba, probablemente no le quedaban más de 48 horas.  
  
Harry la tarareaba una y otra vez, con diversos ritmos, Hermione esperó pacientemente hasta que llegó al ritmo del opening de Sailor Moon, Hermione no lo pudo soportar, corrió lo más rápido que pudo por los pasillos del hospital, pero esa melodía seguía en su cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra vez y otra vez y otra vez, Hermione abrió la puerta de lo que parecía el armario de limpieza, de lo que no se dio cuenta era de que no estaba sola, Chukin Cheese (En Chile ratón gigante con gorrito y traje que canta una traumante canción infantil) la abraza hasta sofocarla, en eso llega súper Trelawney y hace su ataque devastador de 2 palabras.  
  
-¡¡¡Lo PREDIJE!!!  
  
Chukin Cheese se desintegra, Hermione besa un escobillón y se desmaya, Súper Tralwney se saca su antifaz para que nadie descubra su identidad secreta y se retira. 


	8. El exorcista

Capítulo 8: El exorcista  
  
Narcisa no estaba segura de lo que hacía, Draco realmente estaba mal, necesitaba ayuda profesional... Ya era todo un hombre, Draquito seguía los pasos de su padre un PSICÓPATA DESQUICIADO INCOMPRENDIDO POR LA SOCIEDAD...  
  
-Crecen tan rápido- dijo Narcisa suspirando  
  
-¿Dijiste algo? -dijo Dumbledore despertando  
  
-No, nada, Albus  
  
-Dime Alby o Winky... Prefiero Winky  
  
-Ok, Alby  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?  
  
-5 horas  
  
-¿Aún no sale? -dijo Dumbledore bostezando  
  
-No  
  
-¿Te han dicho algo?  
  
-No...  
  
-¡¿Que clase de madre eres?!  
  
-La irresponsable madre de un PDIS  
  
-¿Un PDIS?  
  
-Psicópata desquiciado incomprendido por la sociedad  
  
O.O -Ok... Prefiero a los alcohólicos anónimos.  
  
En eso se acerca un sacerdote con una pila de aproximadamente 2 metros de altura, llena de papeles  
  
-¿Sra. Malfoy? ¿Sr.Winky?  
  
-¿Sí? -respondieron al unísono los aludidos  
  
-Necesito que usted -dirigiéndose a Narcisa- llene estas formas  
  
-¿Para qué? -preguntó Dumbledore, mientras Narcisa palidecía  
  
-Bueno... descubrimos que es lo que padece Draco  
  
-¡¡¿QUÉ ES?!! -Dice Narcisa desesperada, se abalanza sobre el sacerdote y comienza a ahorcarlo  
  
-Creo que también necesitas ayuda profesional, Narcisa  
  
-¡¡Cállate, Albus!!... Y tú - se gira al sacerdote- ¡comienza a HABLAR!  
  
-La verdad es que el difunto Adelaido Filomeno IV -se persigna y hace una reverencia- no se haya descansando en paz y me temo que esté poseyendo el cuerpo de Draco  
  
-¿En qué se basa su teoría? -pregunta Dumbledore mientras Narcisa se desmaya  
  
-Observe estás fotografías - el sacerdote le entrega unas fotografías  
  
-Eh... Creo que Poppy a subido un par de kilos- el padre mira las fotografías y se las quita de la mano.  
  
-Esas no son - se ruboriza- son éstas- le pasa unas fotografías de Draco con un calcetín en la cabeza (uno de Hagrid según pudo observar Dumbledore).  
  
-Necesito que la Sra. Malfoy llene estas formas de autorización para exorcizar a Draco  
  
-Es o explicaría su presencia- dijo Dumbledore pensativo  
  
-Necesitamos proceder con rapidez, antes de que el calcetín asfixie a Draco  
  
-Ya que Narcisa no puede autorizar, yo me haré cargo  
  
-Según nuestra política de seguridad, sólo el tutor legal o un familiar directo puede autorizar a...  
  
-¡NO ME IMPORTA!  
  
-Es que...  
  
-¿¡No lo entiende!? NO ME IMPORTA, el padre de Draco está muerto, su madre inconsciente, su familia paterna en prisión, sus tíos son Muggles y su primo agonizando... ¿Cree que alguien más se puede hacer cargo?  
  
-El problema es que...  
  
-¡No me hable de problemas! ¡El hombre al que amo no es GAY! ¿sabe? ¡¡¡No me quejo!!!  
  
-Esperaremos a que la Sra. Malfoy despierte y procederemos con su consentimiento  
  
-¡¿No ve que el chico muere?! Yo autorizaré y se acabó.  
  
A estas alturas Dumbledore tenía varita en mano, estaba rojo de furia y muchos pacientes lo miraban con curiosidad, asombro e incluso temor. Albus toma una pluma y comienza a llenar las formas con toda tranquilidad. En eso se escuchan gritos y aparece Draco corriendo con un calcetín rojo en la cabeza y nada más que un calzoncillo puesto, con unos 6 doctores persiguiéndolo.  
  
-¡¡Un cortaúñas!! ¡¡SE ME ENCARNÓ UNA UÑA!! ¡¡Que alguien me ayude!! ¡¡NECESITO UN CORTAUÑAS!!- corre en todas direcciones, choca con una señora, cae al suelo y los doctores lo agarran. 


	9. Sueños incoherentes

ATENCIÓN: He decidido actualizar sólo porque hay gente hincha pelotas que hasta me mandan mails para que actualize... En fin, gracias a todos los que me mandan reviews, a los que me mandan mails y a todo aquel que haya leído mi historia... Más que nada quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han esperado pacientemente a que actualize...  
  
Aquí va lo que han esperado, disculpen la demora, excusas no tengo... Sé que los capítulos son cortos y que me demoro mucho, pero algo es algo, este es un poco más largo...  
  
_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._  
  
En la iconciencia de Harry, Harry soñaba...  
  
- ¡No te escaparás de mi esta vez, Peter Pan! -dijo Severus vestido con Mallas de capitán Garfio, apuntando a Sirius.  
  
- Eso es lo que tu crees, capitán Garfio, pero te tengo una pequeña sorpresita en la puerta número 3.  
  
Aparece McGonagall con un largo vestido rojo muy ceñido y con escote, como modelo de programa de TV, mostrando la puesta nº 3, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja (de esas de modelito) abre la puerta nº 3 y de la puerta sale nada más ni nada menos que... Albus Dumbledore disfrazado de cocodrilo con uno de esos disfraces piratas en los que se ve la cara del tipo disfrazado dentro de la boca y el cierre en la espalda (por no hablar que tenía un ojo medio caído...).  
  
-Tic- Tac, Tic- Tac, Tic- Tac, Tic- Tac -dijo Coco-Alby batiendo una caja de Tic-Tac( de Menta  
  
-Ja, ja, ja -risa soberbia- ¿aún crees que puedes vencerme, Garfi-Pooh? -dijo Sirius Pan burlonamente  
  
Snape desesperado mira al cocodrilo y después a Sirius, Cocodrilo, Sirius, Cocodrilo, Sirius... lentamente le sonríe burlonamente, corre hacia Sirius y se tira con él por la borda.  
  
- ¡Nooooo!... ¡¡MALDITO PELO GRASIENTO!!... glup, glup, glup  
  
Minerva abre la puerta nº 2, saca una cuerda, la amarra a la pizarra de puntajes y se la arroja a Sirius. Sirius empapado, con la camisa pegada a sus pectorales =}... sube por la cuerda.  
  
- ¡¡MOONY!!  
  
- ¿No podrías llamarme Rem, Remsie o Cariñosito?  
  
¬¬' - Un Cariñosito te voy a dar yo por el... -dice Padfoot amenazando con el puño- ¡Eso que hizo Nariz-Ganchuda no estaba en el libreto!  
  
^.^U - Eh... -ve el libreto- tienes razón, creo que Snape improvisó...  
  
- Eso, Black, es algo que tan sólo los grandes actores sabemos hacer -dijo Snape mientras subía por la cuerda.  
  
- Oh, cállate -Sirius corta la cuerda y nuestro profesor de pociones favoritos cae al mar  
  
- Al menos no estoy con coco-Alby -suspiró Snape en las profundidades marítimas  
  
- ¡¡Allá voy, corazoncito!! -dijo Dumbledore a Severus tirándose un piquero por la borda  
  
T.T - ¿Por qué a mí? ... Y tu cocodrilo de tercera ¡Suéltame! ¿No ves que estás estropeando mis mallas italianas?  
  
- ¿En... qué ibamos? -dijo Lupin abrumado por la escena recién precensiada  
  
- En nada importante... Traeme una toalla, una muda de ropa nueva y un secador de pelo...  
  
¬¬ -¿También quieres un berlín?  
  
- Si fueras tan amable- dijo el super star ignorando el sarcasmo en la voz de Remus- también tráeme un acondicionador para cabello reseco o maltratado, me temo que el agua salada dañe mi hermoso cuero cabelludo -pierde la mirada en el horizonte- no podré ser tan irresistible por siempre...  
  
Remus se marcha en busca de lo que le pidió su amigo murmurando entre dientes algo así como "nunca cambiará" y "mal agradecido".  
  
- Esta servidumbre de hoy, tan poco eficiente...  
  
- Pensé que era tu amigo -dijo McGonagall sentándose en una silla entre la puerta 2 y 1 y prendiendo un habano.  
  
- Tú limítate a sonreír, cariño  
  
- Ya me las pagarás, Bla...  
  
- Aquí está lo que me pediste -dijo el hombre lobo caminando en dirección a Blacky (^.^U) trayendo una toalla rosa, una moda de ropa que consistía en unos pantalones ajustados de cuero negro, un sweater negro con cuello de tortuga, unos zapatos negros, un abrigo de cuero negro que le llegaba a los talones y un secador de pelo gigante...  
  
- Gracias- dijo Canuto recibiendo todo- me iré a mi Camarín Privado, querido -dicho esto se giró en sus talones y se fue al susodicho camarín.  
  
- ¿Y esa ropa que le trajiste a Black, Lupin?  
  
- Ya conoces a Sirius... -dijo el aludido encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
En eso volvió Sirius vestido a lo Matrix (con lentes incluidos) con el secador de pelo gigante en la mano.  
  
-¡¡¡MI SECADOR DE PELO DE BOLSILLO!!! -grita Gilderoy Lockhart (no me pregunten de donde salió) con mirada asesina, los ojos desorbitados y un arma de última tecnología (aún mejor que un revólver calibre 45...)  
  
- ¡Cuidado Neo! -grita Remus saltando en camara lenta detrás de un auto.  
  
Lockhart dispara, la bala se refleja en los lentes de Sirius, el ya mencionado esquiva la bala en camara lenta (a lo limbo) y la detiene tomándola con los dientes.  
  
- ¿Cómo es que tienes los dientes tan fuertes? -dijo Lockhart insólito.  
  
- Es porque uso Colgate Herbal -risa de cástor- en la parte verde...  
  
- Déjense de payasadas, tú Black no eres el se. Cástor y para tu información se nos acaba el tiempo de inconciencia de Potter- dijo Severus reprochándolo  
  
- Es cierto y aún no sabemos que hay en la puerta número 1 -dijo McGonagall sonriéndole a una cámara que tan sólo ella podía ver y señalando la puerta.  
  
- Pero antes -dijo Dumbledore con voz de animador de TV, vestido aún con el disfraz de Cocodrilo pero ahora el cocodrilo usa terno (uno barato con un parche en la espalda)- una pregunta para nuestros concursantes- aparecen tres podios con los nombres de Sexy Sevy, Blacky y Peludín (¿?)- el que responda correctamente la suiguiente pregunta se ganara una cita con el contenido de la puerta nº 1...  
  
- Así es Winky, nuestro afortunado ganador no sólo ganará una cita con el contenido de la puerta nº1 sino que también se llevara la posibilidad de respirar todo un año ¡Completamente Gratis!- dijo una voz en off que nadie sabe de donde salió...  
  
- Pregunta nº1 (y única): ¿Qué ocurrió el 25 de diciembre de 1724?  
  
Snape aprieta la chicharra  
  
- ¿Sí sexybon?  
  
- El 25 de diciembre de 1724 a las 17:24 hrs. Nació John Amadeus Becher  
  
- Incorrecto, eso ocurrió el 25 de nociembre de 1724... como premio de consuelo, te has ganado una cita con Alby, osea ¡¡yo!!  
  
- No gracias, prefiero irme al...  
  
Sirius interrumpe tocando la chicharra - ¡Ya lo sé! El 25 de diciembre de 1724 nació MCGONAGALL -recibe un portazo en la cabeza y queda semihundido en el piso.  
  
- Por 220 años incorrecto -dice Dumbledore sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo.  
  
- ¿220 años más o 220 años menos? -Padfoot recibe otro portazo en la cabeza y queda inconciente.  
  
Remus toca la chicharra  
  
-Fue navidad - ¿Respuesta definitiva?  
  
- Respuesta definitiva, Albus...  
  
- Damas y caballeros ¡tenemos un GANADOR! -comienzan a caer globos y McGonagall abre la puerta nº 1- Has ganado una cita con nuestro querido contenido de la puerta nº1 con todos los gastos pagos y eso no es todo, también ganaste la posibilidad de respirar durante todo un año ¡completamente GRATIS!, gracias por participar y nos veremos en el próximo episodio de "¿Quién quiere ser cavernario?"... Muy buenas noches.  
  
Dumbledore, McGonagall y el resto de los participantes se retiran, aparecen mortífagos encapuchados y con máscara y se empiezan a llevar la escenografía, dejando a Lunático sólo con su cita.  
  
- Bueno, supongo que debo llevarte a cenar, Noerbert -el dragón asiente- no sé que diablos cenan los dragones... ¿te apetecen unos burritos? -Norbert niega con la cabeza- ... ¿Entonces que quieres hacer?... -Norbert lo mira con cara pervertida (Es difícil imaginarse a un dragón con esa cara... Me la imagino algo así =8}...)- Creo que ahora sé como se sintió el burrito de Shrek...  
_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _.__._._._._._._._._._._._._.  
  
Voy a responder los reviews para que este capítulo parezca más largo XD jajajaja... En serio ¡Gracias por dejarlos, ya van 51!  
  
Etcétera: Por qué esperar? Motivos no hay, lo que pasa es que soy una floja a la que le da lata pasar los capítulos al compu...  
  
Akane Black: Acepto tu proposición, veamos que queda... A pesar de la demora ¿Aún te animas?  
  
RingWraith: No importa... Disculpame a mi por no haber actualizado  
  
May Potter: Gracias... pero Draco ya está loco, por problñemas de la infancia, pregúntale a Sigmund Freud  
  
Leia- Pandora: Gracias por tooooodos los reviews, pero no necesitas mandar tantos del mismo (13 son hartos), ya entendí lo que me querías decir XD jajaja... No sé porqué me imagino así a Sirius... a esto =}... le encuentro cara de pervertido... por eso le doy ese uso. La inventamos con una amiga.  
  
Mena Apricot: Gracias... por algo son HP y las incoherencias que pensó una fan, Lo de Dumbly es una forma de explicar el porqué Voldemort le tiene miedo  
  
Fleur: Gracias... No sé que más decir  
  
Siobhan Lhuderl-Hirl : 2 cosas: 1º Lo de los mocos es una broma que aprendí de chica... y lo de Casimiro... bueno, eso es cuento aparte. 2º Idea mía o eras de la Pizarra de Harrymania???  
  
Narcisa: Gracias, por donde supiste de esto??? Nos vemos... Besos a Girlfriend!!! XD  
  
Padfooty: Gracias... En que crees que me inspiré? En el acoso que te hizo Chukin Cheese jeje ¡U R the best friend in the world! Y si alguien más que Padfooty está leyendo esto ¡¡LEAN LOS FICS DE PHOEBE!!  
  
DivaStarz: Gracias... ¡Viva Chile (y las coimas...)! en fin...por fin alguien me comprende el trauma... Eh... Lo de Harry y su recuperación, creo que me he desviado mucho del tema, aún no sé que hacerle.  
  
Kero: Gracias por todo, en serio, pero no me considero una maestra, sólo una persona que tiene sueños raros (porque al fin y al cabo casi todo son cosas que he soñado y he traspasado a Harry Potter)...  
  
WUAJAJA (aYaMe : Me alegro que te haya gustado, yo creo que lo voy a continuar, pero espero que seas paciente, porque ando en otra...  
  
Sora_t2 : Bueno compatriota, valoro tu opinión... jeje... soy de Santiago y tu?  
  
SaMy-Malfoy: Gracias... Dicen que cada risa es un minuto más de vida, por eso me gusta hacer reír a la gente.  
  
She-Who-Is-Not-To-Be-Psycho!: Gracias vecina, espero que en mi caso no sólo sea una etapa, porque me gusta como escribo, pero tampoco haría mal un cambio, jeje...  
  
Timoncito: Nadie te obligó a ponerme un review, pero gracias de todas maneras... No sé para que quieres que escribamos un fic juntas si los tuyos son re buenos... pero ya se verá  
  
Ginnyliciously Sweet: Vale, gracias por seguir leyéndolo  
  
Dark Spider Girl: Me alegro por ti y espero seguir haciendote reír  
  
GaBrIeLa: Eso ya me ha pasado, mi familia ya está acostumbrada, hay un montón de historias muy graciosas, la mía es tan sólo una de las tantas... Pero eso no hace que no agradezca tu review y tu opinión... Barney y los Teletubbies son unos de mis cuantos traumas pre- adolescentes... Es verdad lo del empujoncito, es por eso que vas a poder leer este capítulo... Aquí verás en que anda Harry, espero te guste y no te preocupes por lo de los 3 (Leia- Pandora mandó 14 seguidos...)  
  
_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._ 


End file.
